Jill Valentine
Jill Valentine is a video game character in the Resident Evil/Biohazard survival horror series. She is one of the protagonists in the original Resident Evil and the first Resident Evil character to appear in the Marvel vs. Capcom series. She appeared in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes as a playable character, preceding Chris Redfield, Albert Wesker and Nemesis. Background A skilled expert at close quarters combat and firearms use, and a piano player who memorized every Beethoven sonata, Jill Valentine was a member of the Alpha Team of S.T.A.R.S., a special unit of the Raccoon City Police Department that was set out to deal with terrorism and increasing cases of violent and serious crimes. On the night of July 23rd, 1998, S.T.A.R.S.'s Bravo Team went missing, sent to investigate several cases of cannibalistic homicides that occurred in the Arklay Mountains. S.T.A.R.S.'s Alpha Team was soon deployed to investigate. Upon arrival, Alpha Team was soon attacked by feral, mutated dogs, and Jill, Chris Redfield, and Barry Burton escaped to the nearby abandoned Spencer Estate. That night the was the beginning of "The Mansion Incident", where it would be discovered that illegal biological experiments committed by the Umbrella Corporation had founded the T-Virus, a dangerous, contagious virus used to breed biological superweapons. After the Mansion Incident, Jill would find herself fighting to survive the aftermath of Raccoon City's outbreak and against Umbrella's Anti-S.T.A.R.S. weapon, Nemesis. Surviving that, she and other known survivors would band together and fight to bring down Umbrella. Much like her partner, Jill is also currently a Special Operations Agent (S.O.A.) of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance (B.S.A.A.), a group dedicated to stopping the creation and usage of bio-weapons. However in Marvel Vs. Capcom 3, she is dressed in the battle suit she wore during the events of Resident Evil 5, indicating that she's still under the mind-controlled influence of Albert Wesker. Personality Throughout the Resident Evil series, Jill has been Chris' longtime partner (as well as the only female member of his S.T.A.R.S. unit and member of the B.S.A.A.), and, as a result, she and Chris have an extremely close relationship. She deeply cares him and his safety, which is demonstrated when she "sacrifices" herself to save Chris from Wesker at the Spencer Estate. Jill is also shown to be curious, caring and thoughtful to the other people, just like she was to the other S.T.A.R.S. members who were involved in the infamous Mansion Incident. She has devoted almost her entire adult life to stopping bioterrorism and Umbrella. During the events of Resident Evil 5 when she was placed under Wesker's mind-control (which is carried over to her Marvel vs Capcom 3 appearance), Jill acts quiet and very calm. She also only speaks to her associates (Wesker, Excella Gionne and Ricardo Irving). Also during and before her fight with Chris and Sheva, she acts as a pragmatist, striking them without a moment's thought, warning or hesitation. In the Resident Evil film series, Jill (portrayed by Sienna Guillory) is very sassy and hot-tempered. She uses strong vocabulary and is portrayed as a smoker. Trivia * Jill, much like Chris and Wesker, uses some of her melee attacks from 5 (namely her Sweep Kick, Double Knee Drop, Head Grab, Flip Kick, and Cartwheel), as well as her Double Kick grapple breakers. As she sports her Battle Suit look from RE5, she also uses her Scorpion submachine gun in a hyper. * Her profile states that she has "masterful unlocking abilities." * She has color schemes inspired by Saki Omokane from Quiz Nanairo Dreams, though better known as a Marvel vs. Capcom assist and Tatsunoko vs. Capcom character, and Vanessa's Intera Fusion suit. For Ultimate, she gets a second P.N.03 color scheme based off Vanessa's main costume. * Her DLC alt is her appearance in Resident Evil 3. * In Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes, Jill gets to use several weapons from her source game, including her combat knife, handgun, grenade launcher and even the endgame missile launcher. ** Several of the game's iconic items are also seen during her intro or win poses, including the ink ribbon, small key and broken radio. ** One of her Assists references the game's healing potion, the Herbs. It even brings up the ECG display used in the Resident Evil series to indicate the player's health status. * Jill is the only character in the Marvel vs. Capcom series to get a complete gameplay overhaul, retaining none of her attacks in her second appearance, as well her physical appearance. * Pictures showing Jill Valentine and Shuma-Gorath in game were released on February 3rd. * Jill's win pose in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 breaks the fourth wall with her trying to infect the cameraman with the Uroboros Virus before the screen changes to the win quotes screen. * According to Capcom developers, Jill is the fastest character in Marvel vs. Capcom 3. * Jill's ending in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 is possibly a reference to the Resident Evil 5 DLC, Desperate Escape, where she and Josh Stone escape the Tri-Cell facility and fight their way through hordes of Majini. Her ending may be similar to that when she and Blade escape and fight their way through Morbius, Man-Thing and the other Marvel monsters. * According to Capcom, Jill's P30 mind control device remains in her DLC costume due to her fighting style, stance, and dialogue still being taken from her Resident Evil 5 self. * Oddly, some of Jill's post-battle victory quotes contradict the mind-controlled state she's in such as when she defeats Wesker. * In the promo comic, even though she appears in her mind-controlled look (complete with the mind control device on her chest), she is fighting alongside Chris as if she was back to her old self, when she should still be on Wesker's side as the game shows. Category:Jill Valentine Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Capcom Characters Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Category:DLC Characters Category:Rushdown Characters Category:Characters in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Teleport Characters es:Jill Valentine